Blind date or disaster?
by Grace-1997
Summary: The whole gang is 18 now and Cece is still single. Deuce sets her up on blind date with nobody else than her annoying ex- almost- step- brother Logan. What will happen, when they see each other at the restaurant and will it really gives a date or a total disaster? (Cogan One Shot) I don't own anything! :D


**Hay guys! :D**

**I had (with help from Electricgirl101) an idea for a new One Shot, that i wanted to share with you! :D**

**It's Cogan and i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**The whole gang is 18 now and Cece is still single. Deuce sets her up on blind date with nobody else than her annoying ex- almost- step- brother Logan. What will happen, when they see each other at the restaurant and will it really gives a date or a total disaster?**

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**No One's POV:**

Cece was just getting ready for her blind date. She didn't date any guy in a year and she finally agreed to Deuce, to set her up on a blind date. What did she has to loose? She didn't had a date in a year and she finally wanted to find the right guy. Since Rocky was with that guy Mark, she felt like the third wheel, even though Rocky tried her best, that she won't.

Well, now it was her time for a date again, finally. She really hoped the guy was as cute, as Deuce promised her or he'll have a big problem tomorrow. He needed like two weeks to find the right guy for her and even then, he said that he only set her up, when she agreed to a blind date. If that was such a good idea?

She sighed and took one last look in the mirror. She looked good without a doubt. **(AN: Link on my profile)** If that boy wasn't totally stupid, he would definitely go an other date with her. As long as she wanted that , too of course. If the guy was a prat, she wouldn't even stay for the desert. She didn't need any idiots in her life. She already had enough failed relationships.

One last flip with her hair and then she walked out of her room. Normally she would've got help from Rocky but said person was busy with her own boyfriend. Cece sighed at the thought and took her purse.

_'Don't stress yourself out, girl.' _, she thought to herself and then went downstairs with her car keys, her jacket, her purse and herself of course. She went in to her car and drove to the super expensive restaurant, where Deuce made them reservations. She really hoped, that this was going to be good. As she walked out of her car, she got a look at the restaurant. _'_

_Deuce didn't promise to much at least. The restaurant looks awesome.' , _she thought to herself and then made her way in.

As she've been asked for her reservations, she replied to the man : ''Jones.'' and the man nodded, smiling.

''Ah, yes. You're date is already waiting for you. I'll take you there.'' , he told her and Cece nodded. She got more and more excited by every minute. She would finally see her date and maybe her future boyfriend.

They walked to the fountain in the restaurant and the man stopped a few meters before a table, directly besides the fountain but a bit away from the other tables. There was sitting a boy, looking like the same age as Cece, with long brown hair and looking around.

''Have a good evening and when you need something: Our waiters are always there to take your order.'' , the man told her and then walked away.

Cece walked up to the boy and thought _'Damn this guy is cute'._

Well, if she would've known who was sitting at the table, she probably would've turned around again and the boy did recognized her. That was also the reason why his eyes went wide at the sight.

What was his ex- almost- step- sister doing here and why was she walking up to him?

''Sissy? What are you doing here?'', Logan Hunter asked annoyed , not wanting to talk to Cece, while he was waiting for the blind date, Deuce set him up with.

Cece's eyes went wide as she recognized the voice and her old plain nickname. It gave only one person, who called her Sissy and she definitely wasn't fond, of seeing that person again.

''Scooter?'' , she questioned the boy in front of her in disbelieve.

_'Wow that guy changed a loot with his looking but he's annoying as ever. What the heck was he doing here?' , _she questioned herself.

''What are you doing here, Sissy?'' , Logan asked again, annoyed.

Cece rolled her eyes and replied: ''I'm here on a date. What the heck are you doing here Scooter?''

_'Maybe the guy accidentally brought me to the wrong table' , _ Cece thought hopefully. That was possible, right? I mean, there was no way in earth that Logan was her date. At least, she hoped so.

''I'm here, waiting for my date. What the heck are you doing here' and Logan would be like 'I'm here on a blind date with a girl from Chicago that Deuce s- Oh no way!'' , Logan exclaimed shocked and even Cece's eyes went wide. That couldn't be true. Decue couldn't have done that. Did he want to kill them with that? Didn't he know, that they couldn't stand each other?

Cece groaned and then said: ''Well, so much about a blind date. I'm going.''

She turned around on her heels and was just about to walk away, as suddenly Logan cried after her: ''Cece, wait!''

The red haired girl turned around, raising an eyebrow at the boy. What did he want? Well, Logan didn't exactly knew what he want but he didn't want to let Cece just go. He had to admit, that she looked stunning today and it would be a waisted day, if they didn't eat together at least.

''Why don't you sit and we eat something? I'm pretty sure we two didn't get prepared for nothing, are both hungry and we can still kill Deuce tomorrow.'' , he suggested in hope, that she would say yes.

Cece thought about it short. Logan probably was right and she already heard her stomach growling. It was just one night, right? After that they didn't have to see each other ever, again.

Cece sighed and sit down to Logan on the table, who smiled slightly at her. Maybe the evening won't be that bad.

They didn't talk at first and as the waiter took their orders, he looked a bit confused between the two.

Then the food came and they started eating.

It was totally awkward and if the food wouldn't have been that good, Cece would've probably gone home. She didn't except her ''Blind date'' to go like this. She wanted a good date with fun and this was just... creepy.

Suddenly Logan stopped eating and laughed. Cece looked annoyed and confused at him.

''What's so funny?'' , she asked, mad. Did he laugh about her? What the heck did she do wrong?

Logan stopped laughing and looked guilty at the ginger haired girl.

''S-sorry.'' , he told her, catching his breath. ''It's just funny, that we fought all the time , when we were together in a room and we can't even make real conversation on a date where a common friend set us up. Normally we shouldn't be that awkward around each other. Even the bickering is better than this.''

Now Cece had to also laugh. That was so damn true and it was ridiculous.

''Yeah, you're right. We may should as well enjoy this evening and not be like this.'' , she replied and he nodded.

They finished the rest of their meal and then Logan asked her: ''So... What about you and college? Where are you going?''

Oh, Cece loved that subject. Especially to rub it in the faces of the people, who never thought that she would get there. Well, she didn't know if Logan didn't think that but he never thought really good about her until this evening.

''New York, music and arts college. I even got a scholarship with Rocky, thanks to one special at Shake it up- Chicago.'' , she replied happy and Logan smiled.

''Really? That's pretty cool and guess what? I'll be there, too.'' , he told her and Cece's eyes widened a little.

Logan laughed at her expression and added: ''It's also a material arts college and i want to become a sensei. It's my dream, like you want to become a professional dancer. As a black belt, my sensei also got me a scholarship.''

The girl looked now impressed at the for her actually really boring boy.

''I never knew, that you can do karate. Why didn't you take us to one of your karate matches as you were together with Rocky? We probably wouldn't have slept through it then.'' , she said to him and Logan chuckled.

''I didn't want much people to know at first but i love karate. Talking about Rocky... Why did you ask Deuce to set you up on a date? Isn't that normally the job from the best friend with girls?'' , he replied questioning at her.

Cece shook her head smiling.

''Well, Rocky is busy with her own boyfriend and i didn't have a boyfriend in a year so i gave in to Deuce, who wanted to organize a blind date but i didn't except him to set me up with you.'', she explained to him and Logan looked down.

He had fun on that date and it kinda hurt, to hear the thing with the set up again.

As Cece saw his expression, she took his hand and added: ''But i don't really mind anymore. I'm glad to be here with you and i think we can let Deuce still alive.''

It was a blunt joke but Logan chuckled and they went back to talking about other things like their future again or what they did the past 2 and a half years, they didn't see each other and so on.

Neither of them really wanted the date to end but it got pretty late and after they finished the desert and talked a little while more, they stood up and made their way out of the restaurant.

Logan walked Cece to her car, not really knowing what to say. He really enjoyed the date and he wanted to see her again. Heck, he probably even wanted to date her. Should he ask her out for real this time without a set up?

Now they both stood awkwardly before Cece's car, neither of them saying anything. Cece also didn't want this to be the last date but both didn't really know, what to say or how to ask each other on an other date. Would the other one say no? Would the other one laugh about him/her? Should they kiss? So many questions and no answers.

After a while, Cece decided to speak up: ''So... Thanks for the date. It was great and i really enjoyed it to be here with you.''

A slight blush krept across her cheeks as she said that and she was lucky, that it was so dark. She didn't want him to see her blush. It was already awkward enough and she didn't really know, what he thought about the date.

Logan now put all his courage up. He had to ask her out again. He won't sleep tonight, if he didn't.

He took a deep breath and then replied: ''Yes, Cece. I really enjoyed it, too and i'm glad we're past all of what happened.''

Cece smiled at him and nodded.

She just wanted to open the door to her car and drive home, since that was all from him, she thought but Logan hold her by the arm. She turned around again and just wanted to ask him, what was more, as she got cut off by his lips.

Logan didn't know, how to tell her , that he wanted to go on an other date with her, so he showed it to her.

Cece was shocked at first but immediately responded and put all the passion, she could offer in this kiss. The kiss was great and both could swear, that fireworks were exploding above them and that it was really hot here. Cece's arms were around Logan's neck and he had his arms all around her. They just stood there for two minutes, kissing until both broke apart.

Both were out of breath but smiling like crazy.

Logan gave her one last kiss and then added: ''And i can't wait for our next date.''

With that he walked away and Cece stood there dazed for five minutes. The date was awesome and the kiss was just wow. She couldn't believe it herself but she had the best date ever with her not anymore so annoying ex- almost- step- brother Logan.

Well, but she could really get used to that.


End file.
